The Treasure Hunter Imp/Part 3
Outside the Imp’s castle, all the Smurfs are seen coming with torches and tools to go and save Smurfette. They begin shouting all at once. Grandpa and Papa Smurf approach the front of the mob to try and control the Smurfs’ emotions. Papa Smurf begins to speak to his Smurfs as Grandpa is seen nodding. Papa Smurf: Listen up, my little Smurfs. Do not let your emotions get the best of you. Let’s all get in there and free Glovey and Smurfette in a secured manner. Grandpa: That’s right, Smurfs. That imp now has magical powers that were bestowed unto him by Nemesis. All the Smurfs jump up surprised as they all say, “Nemesis?!” Hefty: Let me at em’! Let me at em’! Brainy: Hefty, Hefty, Hefty. Now let’s think about what Papa Smurf said. This is why it is important that you exercise the mind, before you use your brawns. Hefty: You’re right Brainy. In fact, I got this great idea. The imp’s front door can be seen from the inside break open with all the Smurfs holding Brainy as a battery ram to crash through the door. Brainy can be seen with his eyes spinning around and stars hovering above his head. Brainy: This really isn’t what I had in mind… Grouchy: I hate what you had in mind! Huh? Who’s that? The Smurfs see the Enchanted Smurf fighting the imp. Both appear glowing and firing magical waves at each other. Both are getting hit with no effect. Both turn around with their eyes glowing. Glovey’s eyes glow yellow, while the imp’s glow red. The Smurfs all back away slowly, then run out after the imp begins firing multiple beams straight at them. Glovey throws his hat, which flies in a loop and catches every hit, then returns to Glovey’s hand. He quickly spins and throws his hat right at the imp, and the beams all fly out hitting the imp. The imp stops glowing and his eyes turn black again. He is seen coughing and crawling to where a sword is dropped on the ground. He picks it up and tries to cut Glovey with it, but Glovey grabs it and bends it. Glovey: You shouldn’t play with sharp objects. You could hurt yourself. The imp quickly backs away and fires a golden beam at Glovey, but Glovey quickly spins and kicks it back at the imp, which causes chains to appear on his feet and arms. He is now stuck where he stands, as a prisoner in his own castle. Imp: Curse you, Glovey Smurf! This isn’t over! You hear me?! Glovey picks up Smurfette and walks out holding her, only to be greeted by an angry crowd of Smurfs. Hefty: There he is, Papa Smurf! Let’s Smurf him up! Grandpa and Papa Smurf both walk up and grab Glovey’s hands and bow down to him. Papa Smurf: Whoever you are, thank you very much for saving our beloved Smurfette from the troll. Grandpa: We really couldn’t have done it without you, young savior. Glovey nods as he puts down Smurfette. Glovey then steps back and spins. He stops and raises his arm up with a fist as he changes into a blue orb that swiftly goes up the sky and disappears. Papa Smurf and Grandpa both hug Smurfette. Papa Smurf: Are you okay, Smurfette? Smurfette: I am. But where did Glovey go? Grandpa: We haven’t been able to find him yet? Smurfette: What are you talking about? He’s… Hefty: There he is! The Gloved one! Where have you been? Glovey is seen coming out of a bush with Grandpa’s sword. Glovey: Hey guys… I was trapped in the castle. I found the imp and I tried to stop him, but he was too strong. Luckily, another Smurf bearing a white attire saved me. Papa Smurf: Yes, we met him. He saved Smurfette. Grandpa: But he’s gone now. Glovey looks up the sky and makes it look like he is curious. Glovey: Really? Oh darn. I was going to thank him. Papa Smurf: Don’t worry too much Glovey. I’m sure we’ll see him again. Smurfette: (Whisper) Glovey? What are you doing? Tell them that was you. Glovey: Shhh. (Whispers) It's alright. The Smurfs all head back to the village and prepare for the Smurf talent show for Papa Smurf’s birthday. Every Smurf was seen performing an act for Papa Smurf. He applauds for every act and was left with filled with joy. There was but one final performance, and it was Glovey and Smurfette’s. Glovey comes out wearing his glove, a black fedora, a black sequined jacket with a pink shirt and red bow tie, black pants, pink socks, and his black shoes. Smurfette is seen wearing her usual clothes underneath a black sequined jacket and black fedora. (The instrumental version of Billie Jean is heard playing as both Smurfs dance to the beat, and perform a dance routine out of the song as a duo.) The performance ends with Glovey surprising the Smurf audience with his signature move, “The Moonwalk.” The Smurfs don’t even applaud at Glovey as they appear too shocked. It’s not until Smurfette says, “Ta-da!” that everyone cheers. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! That was amazing! Both of you looked great up there! Where did you learn to dance like that? Glovey: I… uhm… Gee, I don’t know… Papa Smurf laughs and pats Glovey’s head. Papa Smurf: You did great, my hairy little Smurf. Hefty: Hey Glovey. I wanted to say how sorry and wrong I was about judging you and Smurfette. You’re both okay at dancing. No hard feelings? Glovey: Not at all. Hefty smiles and pats Glovey’s back really hard, making Glovey loose balance and fall to the ground. Smurfette helps him get up, and then kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear. Smurfette: (Whisper) I think I understand why you didn't tell anyone. You want to win their respect normally. I respect that. I won't tell either. Some Smurfs begin to get jealous again after seeing Glovey get the attention of Smurfette again. Grouchy: I hate…. well…. I hate feeling sorry…. He isn’t that bad I guess…. A shooting star is seen passing by the Smurf village, with Glovey looking up at it and smiling. Smurfette: Look. It’s so enchanting huh? Glovey: Enchanted? Enchanted Smurf... Yeah, that could work. THE END Category:The Treasure Hunter Imp Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes